Party Time Pals In The Jungle
by qopu999
Summary: The happy mongoose Jackmac is strolling around in the jungle, when suddenly he gets chased by Banzai, who accidentally falls into a dunk with a strange drink who makes him friendlier than he usually is...


Little Jackmac walked through the jungle. It was such a beautiful evening. The birds echoed with their lovely songs which filled up the air with music. He had such a good feeling when he heard those birds humming peacefully in the quiet jungle.

Some monkeys jumped from branch to branch in the trees. Some hippos were taking a bath while the small insect eating birds were picking off bugs from their backs.

Jackmac smiled joyfully to himself as he took left in his little stroll. Only to coming face-to-face with a scary-looking hyena who growled viciously at him.

"And where do you think you're goin', huh?" The hyena snorted.

"B-Banzai!" Jackmac gasped.

In about three seconds, the little mongoose ran for his life to try to escape from the wild hyena who bolted away after him.

"Hee, hee, hee! I'm comin' closer to ya! You better hurry, for here I come!" Banzai laughed after him.

Jackmac panted heavily and stopped near the edge of the way who ended up in the water, he stood on the hill, looking for other ways to go.

Suddenly, Banzai lunged at him, but Jackmac ducked just in time, and the hyena landed straight into a huge dunk of a strange drink!

The mongoose could hear some blubbering, and just when he thought that the hyena had drowned, Banzai rushed out of the dunk but this time he was acting a bit unnormally than he usually did.

He hiccuped a couple of times, looked at Jackmac and said with a slurred voice and a wide smile:

"H-hi, Pick-crack! U-u-up for a chase with go-go's?" the hyena asked. Jackmac looked surprised yet confused.

"What do you mean, Banzai?" he asked, Banzai just laughed and grabbed his paw.

"Hey man! You're a funny guy! I think I like ya!" Banzai laughed as he shook his paw with Jackmac's.

"C'mon, Jacky! Let's go to a party, wouldn't it be fun?" Banzai slurred.

"Eh, maybe, but…" Jackmac began.

"But what?" Banzai asked.

"...There is no party. Sorry, but that's the truth." the mongoose concluded. Banzai glanced at him.

"Well, why don't we just make our own? Just for the two of us." the hyena suggested.

Jackmac didn't know if he should help the hyena, but when he really wanted to have a party, he'll maybe help him with making one.

"If you want, but what do you want me to bring? Party hats? Decorations? A cake?" he asked the hyena.

Banzai looked confused.

"Eh, nah. I just thought we could have a biiig stake and a lil music together with some drinks and also some birds if you have any." Banzai explained.

"I don't think I have any birds." Jackmac confessed.

"Well, don't mind 'bout that! We can still get the other things." Banzai assured him.

_Some minutes later…_

Banzai turned to Jackmac. He smiled as he and the mongoose sat next to the bushes in a hidden place.

"Well, Pick-pack. How'd ya like it?" Banzai asked with a slurred voice.

Jackmac who found it all as a pleasure, smiled friendly.

"Well, Banzai. I gotta admit it sure was fun. You really know how to make things." he said.

"Thanks, dude! Glad you had fun, need some help home? It's quite dangerous for a little mongoose like you to wander alone in the Dead Jungle, y'know." Banzai slurred.

"Oh, don't worry Banzai. I'll be fine. But shouldn't you be with your friends now?" Jackmac asked. Banzai thought about it, before answering:

"Yeah, maybe you're right."

Suddenly, he remembered something and ran off into an another direction, but stopped and turned to the mongoose.

"Bye, see ya another time!" Banzai called after Jackmac.

"Yep, see you soon!" Jackmac called back. Banzai nodded and resumed the walk, that later turned into a rush.

Ten minutes later, Banzai stopped running because he suddenly felt a strange feeling inside him. He was dizzy and wobbled from side to side, dizzy.

"Huh? Where am I? It can't be right!" he said with an even more slurred voice than before. He decided to call for his friends.

"HEY! SHENZI! ED! RAKI! WHERE ARE YOU?!" Banzai yelled. No answer. The hyena sighed deeply.

"I've lost 'em." he said, now feeling a little lonely. Sighing, he decided to lay down near the acacia tree, which gave him shadow from the burning sun.

"Maybe I have to wait here, until they come." Banzai told himself.

Suddenly, he heard some voices not so far away. He ran over to where he heard the voices and saw his friends sleeping peacefully in the cave. Not wanting to wake them up, Banzai skulked carefully into the cave and laid down. He couldn't understand why, but for some reason he felt very sleepy and wanted to sleep…

A few hours later, Banzai woke up… His vision was fuzzy, his head was aching, and for some reason he felt that he needed to puke! He hurried over and wretched.

"What's wrong, Banne?" came his brother's voice. Looking up, Banzai faced to meet Raki's eyes.

"I...I just ate somethin'." Banzai answered, not wanting to let out he fell into a huge dunk of harloey-cider which made him drunk.

"Really?" Raki asked, putting a paw on his shoulder.

"Yeah." Banzai said, not remembering that he had been having a party with the mongoose earlier. But he couldn't stop thinking about the strange things he has been through. Meeting a strange girl that liked him, but not in a good way as could see it…

_END_


End file.
